1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bus or van (hereafter xe2x80x9cbusxe2x80x9d) bodies and more particularly to those bodies which utilize honeycomb material in the side walls, rear wall and roof for strengthening purposes. Even more particularly, the invention relates to the use of polypropylene honeycomb material in the body of the bus which is moisture resistant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buses are commonly used as shuttle buses to transport people to and from airports, hotels, car rental agencies, etc. The side walls, rear wall and roof of the shuttle bus is frequently comprised of inner and outer fiberglass wall members which define a space therebetween which is filled with a paper honeycomb material for strengthening purposes.
The bus body normally has windows and/or doors formed in the sides of the body and in the rear wall of the body. Further, the roof of the bus sometimes has a selectively closeable ventilation and/or escape opening formed therein. Further, an air conditioning unit is sometimes mounted on the roof of the bus. Frequently, the seals between those windows, doors, openings and air conditioning units and the outer walls is imperfect which results in moisture coming into contact with the paper honeycomb material in the space between the inner and outer walls which causes a deterioration of the paper honeycomb material thereby necessitating costly repair or replacement of the same. Additionally, the side walls of the bus body normally have wheel openings or cutouts formed in the lower end thereof. Water from the roadway is splashed upwardly into the wheel openings and may come into contact with the paper honeycomb material in the side walls of the body which causes a deterioration of the material as described above.
A bus body comprising opposite side walls, a rear wall and a roof. Each of the side walls, rear wall and roof are comprised of inner and outer fiberglass wall members which are spaced-apart to define a space therebetween which is filled with a polypropylene honeycomb material such as sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cNida-Corexe2x80x9d by Nida-Core Corporation, 541 NW Interpark Place, Port St. Lucie, Fla. 34986. The polypropylene honeycomb material, as opposed to paper honeycomb material, does not deteriorate or delaminate when exposed to water such as may occur around windows, doors, vent openings, escape openings, air conditioning units or wheel openings. Although polypropylene material is preferred, polyethylene material could also be used, as well as other plastic materials. Polypropylene honeycomb material is more expensive than paper polypropylene material so in some instances, the polypropylene honeycomb material is only used around those areas which are likely to be exposed to moisture with the remainder of the honeycomb material being comprised of a paper or a paper-based material.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a bus body which incorporates a plastic honeycomb material such as polypropylene in the side walls, rear wall and roof of the bus body.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a bus body which incorporates polypropylene honeycomb material in the side walls, rear wall and roof of the bus body which eliminates possible deterioration of the honeycomb material if subjected to moisture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bus body wherein polypropylene honeycomb material is substituted for the paper honeycomb material in those areas of the bus which are likely to be exposed to moisture.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.